


Permission to Return

by mneiai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha-17 is a BAMF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti-clone prejudice, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jango Fett Lives, Jealousy, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Selkies, Sith Alpha-17, The Clones Were A Trap, War Prize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: A collection of Alpha-17/Obi-Wan fics.The first chapter is an index with brief summaries/info on each one.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 125
Kudos: 561





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> The first few of these comes from my [Star Wars Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161553). As I did with my Palpatine/Obi-Wan fics, I decided that since I was doing a decent amount of this rare ship, I might as well give them their own collection.
> 
> "Permission to return" is a reference to Alpha-17's last line, where he's being loaded onto a medical transport, Obi-Wan says that he should be given anything he requests, and Alpha says all he wants is permission to return to their ship with Obi-Wan.
> 
> For discussion and more, check out [my fic discord/Alpha-17 fanclub.](https://discord.gg/2qZcjgf)
> 
> I am not accepting unsolicited prompts from people at this time.

Chapter 2: They said nothing forged a soulbond like a shared experience. Soulmate AU.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Alpha-17

Chapter 3: Alpha-17 was nothing but a lesser copy of Jango, there was no reason for Kenobi to prefer him. One-sided Jango/Obi-Wan.  
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan, Alpha-17

Chapter 4: The clones were a trap for the Sith as much as they were for the Jedi. Jango lives AU.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 5: Kenobi has always been the best of the Jedi generals, Alpha-17 finds out why.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 6: There was no limit to the anger he could feel, to the hatred he could hold in his heart. Sith!Alpha.  
Characters: Alpha-17

Chapter 7: Post-script for the Obsession comics, Alpha-17 wakes up on a ship hijacked by Ventress.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Ventress

Chapter 8: Obi-Wan is taken prisoner, but not for torture or sport. Mandalorian Empire AU.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 9: From a tumblr prompt: "However you get him there, a silk-clad Obi-Wan sitting on Alpha-17's lap."  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 10: The Mand'alor is generous to his prize. Mand'alor Alpha-17/War Prize Obi-Wan.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 11: They make camp on a safe planet, for once. Fluff.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 12: Selkies are made, not born. Dark. Selkie AU. Characters: Obi-Wan, Alpha-17 Chapter 13: Obi-Wan finds out the Chancellor is a Sith Lord and everything spirals out from there. Darkish.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan

Chapter 14: "Get on your knees. Now." Order 66 AU.  
Characters: Alpha-17, Obi-Wan


	2. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said nothing forged a soulbond like a shared experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on my Tumblr.](https://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/625670823310688256/alpha-17obi-wan-soulmate-au-snippet)

They said nothing forged a soulbond like a shared experience. Oh, two souls had to be compatible, but there were dozens, maybe hundreds, of compatible souls for each person out there. Most never got the chance to bond together.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but find it typical that the “shared experience” he’d had was torture. He hadn’t even realized it until they’d gotten out of there, until he’d been nearly healed and the presence of Alpha-17 that he’d clung to before was still there.

When Alpha-17 showed up outside his door after he’d been discharged, he knew the other had felt it, had realized what it was, too.

“I suppose I should congratulate you on your promotion,” he teased, ushering the other inside.

Alpha-17 scoffed, but despite his gruff exterior and practiced expression, Obi-Wan knew he was nervous. Clones weren’t legally considered people, so what did it mean that they’d bonded? Normally a bond meant that the lower ranking bondmate–be it in the military, the Order, or even among most of the nobility of the galaxy–would be raised to the rank of the higher one. And it was impossible to know how the Senate, how the citizens, would react to a clone general.

“I apologize for this, sir, it must be as inconvenience.”

Obi-Wan knew Alpha-17 couldn’t actually feel it was, he’d been trained by Jango Fett and dozens of other Mandalorians. He knew culture was a part of that and soulbonds forged through any sort of major adversity were considered near-sacred. If he’d been just a normal Mandalorian, they’d be throwing a feast and bragging about it.

“It’s no inconvenience. It’s…possibly why I’m still sane.”

He felt more than saw Alpha-17’s rage and fear at the idea, as he had before he realized. Even without the Force, the bond had formed, and had been nurtured by their desperate need for the other to survive. Telegraphing his movement, Obi-Wan reached out, carefully entwining his fingers with Alpha-17s, shivering at the way the bond flared from bare skin touching.

“If nothing else, think of how many more cadets you’ll be able to terrorize, now.” His smile wasn’t half as teasing as he wanted it to be, but lightening this mood was a daunting task. “And…I’d really like to not be alone right now.”


	3. Unrequitted Jango/Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha-17 was nothing but a lesser copy of Jango, there was no reason for Kenobi to prefer him.

Jango had known he wanted Kenobi from the moment they spoke in his rooms on Kamino, when he saw the slightest flicker of understanding when Jango spoke in Mando'a to Boba. 

At first, that want had been a limited thing, a one-off attempt at bringing an odd Jedi to his knees. It was natural to flirt with him, nearly as natural as it was to fight with him, and if his ever-growing interest in Kenobi kept him out of the worst of the fighting on Geonosis and possibly saved his life, well, that was probably as the Manda willed.

He knew Kenobi's type, though, and knew they'd started off on the wrong foot, so he planned out a slow seduction. The clones helped, giving them a reason to interact, and if Kenobi ending up being _that Jedi_ that followed Kryze around during the worst of the civil war, well, Jango got over it quickly enough by realizing there was no way Kenobi would ever be a New Mandalorian.

The first few months were rough, Jango avoiding sleeping with others so Kenobi wouldn't sense it somehow and think his interest was for a casual fling. Jango was a parent, now, and Boba liked Kenobi, too.

So did the clones, which would have been fine, except Kenobi liked them back. He was just as tender with the cadets as he was with Boba or any of the Padawans. He was understanding, self-sacrificing, fiercely protective. If it was over real children, Jango would be practically drooling.

Maybe it was believing that Kenobi thought of the clones as children that kept Jango from noticing, at first. Watching the Jedi and Alpha-17 interact, he'd dismissed any lingering touches, the way they leaned into each other, the way Alpha--a clone he'd trained himself to be ruthless and cold as Hoth--was tender with Kenobi.

When he caught them kissing in the back of a transport, he couldn't exactly keep lying to himself.

The Alphas were barely any different from Jango--younger, obviously, slightly better immune systems, some genetic predispositions for defects removed where they could be caught, but the _same_. Just...clones. Lesser copies of Jango, with barely any life experience. Trained to be weapons.

They weren't _people_ like Jango and Kenobi were, they definitely weren't fit to be lovers for even a Jedi, but especially the Jedi that Jango had decided on keeping.

He let himself believe that Kenobi was using Alpha because he was the closest he believed he could get to Jango. So Jango made himself more available, more obvious.

Sometimes he thought Kenobi seemed flattered, but he didn't once reciprocate, instead spending more time with the clone. The clone of _Jango_ , who was only as capable as he was because _Jango_ taught him.

Jango was getting very close to finding a way to kill Alpha-17 off, but then he had to worry that Kenobi would move on to someone like _Kote_ , which would be an even greater insult. That clone had been engineered to be an obedient, docile pet, at least Alpha-17 had some fire in him.

Finally, after months of doing his best to make sure Alpha and Kenobi's schedules didn't match up, he decided to just confront him. He wouldn't let Kenobi settle for some pale imitation of himself.

"While it's a relief that you're concerned about one of the soldier's personal lives, I don't particularly wish to discuss my relationship with anyone, in truth," Kenobi said, in that awful Coruscanti Basic he affected outside of Mando'a.

Jango gritted his teeth, reminding himself that Kenobi liked the clones and saying the truth about what they were would not get him any points. "Alpha is your subordinate, though, is it proper to be with him?" 

The look on Kenobi's face said he'd thought of that and it did unsettle him as much as Jango thought it would. "He's a trainer, now, he's not under my direct command. Not anymore than you are, technically."

"I'm on temporary contract, I can leave whenever I want to--Alpha can't. He has no say in what he does, where he's assigned. He was created to serve."

"For now." There was a fierce bite behind Kenobi's words, a reflection of the person behind the Jedi facade that Jango was attracted to. "Slavery is illegal in the Republic. All these exceptions they're making for the war won't hold up once it's over."

He had to hold back a laugh, that anyone actually believed the war would end with a triumphant, intact Republic. Instead, he did his best to look serious and understanding.

"Kenobi...whatever happens after the war, whenever that is, that doesn't change what he is _now_."

And he knew Kenobi was dwelling on it, that his words confirmed his own thoughts about the clones. He could see the tension building between Kenobi and Alpha-17 and watched carefully, waiting for the moment he could swoop in and take Kenobi for himself.

It meant he was just down the hall as they fought, Alpha's rage making him louder than normal, Kenobi's own voice starting to rise in answer.

Just as he thought, this was it, finally, something shifted. Alpha was slamming Kenobi against the wall, but instead of fighting him off, Kenobi was leaning his head down towards him.

And then they were kissing in front of Jango. _Again_.

He went and destroyed a few Republic-supplied training droids, as confused by Kenobi as he was angry at the clone. He'd work out something, eventually. And if he didn't, he reminded himself, it wouldn't matter. Eventually the Sith would make their move and no Jedi left would trust a clone again.


	4. Jango Lived AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones were a trap for the Sith as much as they were for the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a day where I was accepting Alpha-17/Obi-Wan prompts on tumblr, this came from the prompt, "The Mandalorians take Coruscant. Alpha-17 claims Obi-Wan for his own."

From the Jedi Council chambers, Coruscant spread out before them, the fires still raging from their onslaught. Alpha had been the one to suggest the location, while studying maps and architectural notes on the planet, and he was pleased at how well it worked out.

Their surviving opponents, the ones _worth_ keeping alive, were arrayed so they could watch their home's destruction. Nothing would ever make up for what the Republic had done to Mandalore, of what the New Mandalorians had reaped against their culture, but this was the first step.

His buir had wanted these few to feel the hopelessness that the Mando'ade had felt for so long. To appreciate their resilience, and ruthlessness.

For Alpha-17, it was perhaps a little more personal--he'd been as much a sleeper agent as all the Vod'e at the beginning of the war the Sith Lords brought, his memories suppressed so that he could work with the Jedi without them ever sensing something was amiss.

Even once he'd been awoken from that state, remembered the true plan Jango had for his children, there had been three Jedi that Alpha-17...had not entirely hated.

Shaak Ti had been captured on Kamino and was being kept in stasis--one of the pods that had been used for Alpha-17 and the other ARCs when they'd first met. Skywalker...he had sided with the Sith and had been taken out alongside them, his mind too twisted with Force kriff for him to hear reason.

Neither of them would have been Alpha's to claim, regardless. There were other Vod'e closer to them.

Perhaps Kote would say there were other Vod'e closer to Obi-Wan, as well, but Alpha-17 was willing to pull rank in this case. He'd seen him first, had worked with him first, had been the one to comfort him on those first long nights after they'd escaped Ventress.

Then, Obi-Wan had been a Knight, one surprisingly competent in war. He'd been brilliant in battle, clever in covert operations, and Alpha-17 had felt closer to him in those moments than he'd ever felt to anyone.

Now, he was a Master and a Councilor. Had been forced to compromise himself in even worse ways to adhere to what the Jedi wanted from him.

There were very few Jedi left to enforce that conditioning, now. And Alpha planned to break Obi-Wan of it, to remind him who he was, _what_ he should have been. 

The first step had already been accomplished, Obi-Wan was well aware that the Chancellor had been a Sith, that the war had been a lie. And he'd seen Skywalker running around with creepy yellow eyes working for him.

At the moment, Windu, missing an arm and battered, was trying to enter into some sort of verbal battle with Jango, as if the Mand'alor would feel any need to do so. The few remaining Senators being held near him were backing him up, equally ineffectual. 

Obi-Wan, by far the most likely to be able to move Jango into acknowlegding him if only because of the fluent Mando'a that flowed from his lips so sweetly with the Concord Dawn accent he'd picked up from the Vod'e, stayed silent.

As a sign of approval, Alpha-17 brought him a ration bar and a canteen, finally allowing himself to check for the injuries that the medics had already assured him weren't bad. 

"How did we not notice?" Obi-Wan murmured as he watched him, most likely being rhetorical.

"We were trained to suppress our knowledge of the greater plan. Our true feelings about what was going on." Alpha-17 smirked. "You knew the whole thing was some sort of trap from the beginning, are you surprised to find out you were right?"

Obi-Wan's eyes squeezed shut, but just for a moment, before opening again and shining as fiercely as they ever did in a physical fight. "Everything was fake? Everything you felt, everything you did?"

That sort of thinking couldn't be allowed to continue and Alpha-17 grabbed Obi-Wan's chin, leaning in, letting his own intensity and honesty flow off of him in waves. "Not everything. Not with _you_."

There was a quick intake of breath at his words, his conviction, and Obi-Wan seemed to waver for a moment before settling himself again. Alpha-17 had never wanted to be a Jedi, but he wished he was capable of the bonds they spoke of, that he and Obi-Wan could have tied themselves together and he could see through his facade to what he was truly feeling.

Speeches were not his thing, quick advice and a beating if it wasn't followed had been his method of teaching, but Obi-Wan didn't learn that way. Alpha-17 had already worked out the angle of what he'd say, had run it by Kote, Boil and Waxer, Rex, whatever Vod'e he could speak to who knew Obi-Wan at the time they were finally awakening. 

"You love Mandalore. Not the false Mandalore of the New Mandalorians, but the real one--the culture, the language, the people." Obi-Wan watched him, not trying to deny it. "If that was all you had, if there'd been no Jedi Order for you and you were Mando'ad, what would you have done to preserve it? To stop the genocide the Republic was sponsoring?"

"So to stop the genocide against your people, you've committed one against mine."

"Are all of you dead? Are you incapable of rebuilding?" he challenged, even though he knew Jango would never allow the Jedi to remain what they were.

But it was working. Obi-Wan, who hadn't slept in at least three days, who had watched the boy he'd raised betray him and be killed, who had found out the slave army he'd reluctantly led were the trap he'd suspected, was as vulnerable in mind as he was in body at the moment.

Alpha-17 brushed back the lock of hair that always wanted to flop into Obi-Wan's eyes, his callused fingers caressing the face he'd memorized two years before and held in his mind on lonely nights. "Focus on surviving right now, see what the new world we're building will be like."

Maybe it wasn't the most romantic way of asking Obi-Wan to give him a chance, but it was one he meant sincerely. Obi-Wan was _good_ at surviving and even better at reading a situation. Once he knew the world would be a better place for him, he'd come around.


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenobi has always been the best of the Jedi generals, Alpha-17 finds out why.

Alpha-17 didn't think much of the Jedi, for all they'd been made for them. He'd had too much instruction directly from Jango Fett to think they'd be worthy of the army they were getting. 

It was why he was pleasantly surprised when General Kenobi ended up...not being completely worthless. He'd understood war like it was an instinct for him, slotting into the army like a perfectly sized space had been planned the whole time.

That gave Alpha-17 hope...up until he started working with the other Jedi. Skywalker was one thing, he was a cadet and Kenobi coddled him on top of that. But the other Generals, the ones who were older than Kenobi, who had higher ranks than him in their Order, were something else.

Whenever he had to work with one of them, there were betting pools among the Vod'e of how long they'd last. It wasn't as if Alpha-17 was killing them himself, he just didn't feel the need to point out their mistakes to them. As long as it wasn't getting any of _his_ family killed, he'd let them throw themselves into whatever fucked up situation they'd completely misunderstood.

Even though he was never to blame, eventually he just started being assigned to Kenobi all the time. It was what he wanted and it was what Kenobi _deserved_ , an ARC Trooper at his side who would push him away from his useless Jedi morality and help him become even better than he was.

The curiosity over _why_ Kenobi was so much better was natural, even the rest of the Vod'e whispered theories in their bunks at night. Some thought he might have come from some warrior race (when they found out he was fluent in Mando'a, some even wondered if he'd been Mandalorian all along, stolen or lost). Others thought there might be some secret sect of warrior Jedi among the Order, but Kenobi was the only one bold enough to reveal himself so early.

Alpha-17 was no coward, but it still took him months to finally ask.

From the look Kenobi gave him, he almost wished he hadn't.

"When I was a Padawan, my Master and I were tasked with rescuing another Jedi who was being held hostage on a wartorn planet," Kenobi finally stated, long after Alpha-17 thought he might just ignore him. "A local insurgent group who was trying to stop the fighting assisted us and when we had our charge and were ready to go...I couldn't. I couldn't leave them there, seeing how they were being slaughtered by the armies. So I stayed."

Kenobi gave a wry smile, a look Alpha-17 had grown to know well. "In those days, Jedi didn't fight in wars. We were peacekeepers, negotiators, not soldiers. I had to leave the Order to fight. I spent months there, living underground, traveling through the sewers, fighting. Eventually, we won." His face spasmed, some emotional too strong for his usual calm trying to break through that mask, before settling. "For a certain measure of 'winning.' I ended up back in the Order, though I was ostracized for much of the rest of the year."

"'In those days'?" Alpha-17 repeated, raising his eyebrows--Kenobi was in his mid-thirties but was talking about the whole situation like it had happened a long time ago.

He took a deep breath, shrugging off his next words like they wouldn't be a punch to Alpha-17's gut. "I was thirteen, at the time."

Thirteen. _Natborn_ thirteen. A Vod'e would be _six_. Alpha-17 would expect them to be able to fight, to defend themselves and their home, but _even he_ wouldn't deploy them to an active warzone without backup. 

"Don't look at me like that, I was a Padawan, I'd grown up in the Temple and knew how to fight. Most of the others were younger than me."

"The Jedi just left you there?" 

He'd _heard_ the stories from Jango, about just how awful the Jedi were, but his impression so far was that they were inept, not...not this. It put a whole new perspective on the Padawan Pack, on how desperate Kenobi seemed to keep those kids together with some semblance of supervision. Who knew what the Order would have done with them, what they would have gotten thrown into _alone_ , if he hadn't.

"I had left the Order."

"You were thirteen, I _know_ how young that is in the Republic." He'd had to study all sorts of Republic laws during his training, had chafed at many of them compared to what he'd learned of Mandalore. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

He got up, hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his side as things fell in place in his head. Kenobi's Master had abandoned him in the worst way, no wonder he was so tender and forgiving of Skywalker. And whatever had happened to get the Jedi to take him back must have done a lot to keep him from questioning--from even _looking_ like he was questioning--their Council. 

"Alpha, there's no need to get worked up." Kenobi telegraphed his movement as he placed a hand on Alpha-17's arm, clearly knowing better than to take him by surprise even though they'd never had a single interaction to warn him about it. "This all happened long ago. Some of the people involved aren't even alive anymore. And I believe _you've_ been praising the results, as much as you can."

And wasn't that a slap in the face? Knowing everything he'd liked about Kenobi, all the reasons he found himself unexpectedly wanting to be around a Jedi, came from something like _that_. It made Alpha-17 feel dirty, thinking about it. 

"That shit making you a better general doesn't excuse it, Kenobi," he growled. "There's a middle ground between being kriffing useless at war and being good at it because you were a _child soldier_."

Kenobi tried to dismiss his words with a gesture and Alpha-17--Alpha-17 wouldn't stand for it. He caught Kenobi's wrists, holding them as gently as he could without letting him easily break away. Sometimes, watching him fight, he forgot how fragile Kenobi was, but at the moment he couldn't help but notice. He might be a touch taller, but Kenobi was more slender in build and thinner still from an emphasis on lean muscle and a willingness to skip rations for the soldiers.

He must have been a tiny thing, as a child. Even moreso after a few months of war.

"I know it's too late for us to do anything about it. But after this war is over? You need to do a lot of hard thinking about just how much the Jedi are willing to use you, sending a former child soldier to the front like this."

His face collapsed. "Alpha... _you're all_ child soldiers."

"It's not the same thing and you know that. We weren't just created for this, we were _raised_ for it. And we're fully mature when we get out here, our brains and bodies all the way developed. _And we're not alone_." Even as an ARC Trooper, trained for solo missions, Alpha-17 was always with someone out here, normally Kenobi.

He'd have to make sure Kenobi was never sent out solo. And more than that, that he wasn't ever sent out without a _Vod_ , because the way the Padawans were being flung around the war, he doubted the Jedi knew the first thing about battlefield trauma. The Vod'e did, were trained in how to deal with it. Thinking about it now, Alpha-17 could see the little hints behind the Jedi facade where Kenobi's had shown through already.

To think he'd given the Jedi the benefit of the doubt on something and they'd turned out to be even worse than he'd thought they could be.

"It was my _choice_."

Alpha-17 grimaced. He knew how Kenobi (and Skywalker) felt about the Vod'e and they weren't exactly wrong. But he wasn't about to let that be used to excuse what happened, either.

"You were _thirteen_ , you shouldn't have been given that choice. You should have been dragged back to Coruscant and talked down." When Kenobi opened his mouth to protest, Alpha-17 played an unfair card of his own, "Would you have left Skywalker there? In the same situation?"

The stricken look was all the vindication Alpha-17 needed. Kenobi didn't have to say anything, because they both knew he could barely stand to part with his _nineteen_ year old Padawan when they were both on the _same planet_ with all the resources of the Republic war machine at their fingertips. 

Kenobi's shoulders slumped, his arms going lax. With a gentle pull on his arms, Alpha-17 brought him into a firm hug. He wished he wasn't in armor, that they were somewhere safe to do this, but he doubted they'd have many opportunities like that during the war. 

This was a secret he'd been entrusted with, but not one he could keep. He'd tell the other Alphas, fold this into their plans. Maybe tell it to the rest of the Vod'e that he knew could be trusted with it, destroy their worldview, their hero worship of the Jedi, a little more, and keep them alive just a little bit longer.


	6. Sith!Alpha-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no limit to the anger he could feel, to the hatred he could hold in his heart.

When Alpha-17 was decanted, they were still decommissioning any of the Vod'e who showed even the slightest difference from the template. So those who survived kept their secrets closely guarded, locked away in their minds and hearts and never uttered outloud. 

He'd expected to die before his secret was ever revealed, knowing none of them were made to survive the war they were created to fight in. He hadn't expected to risk revealing it so soon, around so many people who might be able to tell what he was doing.

But he could _feel_ Obi-Wan down the hall, whatever had been done to him had ripped open those smooth, beautiful shields he so meticulously maintained (and that Alpha-17 loved to gaze at from afar, trying to copy a tranquility he knew he'd never feel) and now he was leaking pain so sharp and disturbing that Alpha-17 wanted to rip Ventress' throat out with his bare _teeth_ , wanted to tear into everyone between him and Obi-Wan and make them _suffer_.

Alpha-17 knew what the Jedi said about hate, but he wasn't a Jedi. Jango Fett had survived Galidraan with the Manda-blessed power that sang behind his beskar mind shields and had told the Alphas about it, probably suspecting someone had inherited it from him. 

There were many lessons he gave of his secret, to just the Vod'e, but the most important would always be that survival was more important than the distinctions the Jedi and Sith made.

That was true for Alpha-17, that was true for _Obi-Wan_ , even if the Jedi would claim it wasn't, would avoid using the power his 'Force' offered him.

Would die because of that, with Alpha-17 helpless, trapped in the same building and letting his Jedi _die_.

Despite how powerful Ventress claimed to be, it wasn't actually difficult to slip the idea to her that she should put him with Obi-Wan. And from there...from there Alpha-17 just had to act naturally while using his abilities in the least detectable ways.

Not that Obi-Wan was in any state to notice, no matter how well he was fighting (that he was seconds from collapse and still keeping up, still capable of taking out their opponents, made some part of Alpha-17 _sing_ ). 

Alpha-17 would kill Ventress, someday, for what she had done to Obi-Wan. Would make her suffer worse, longer, would make her beg and break as Obi-Wan never would.

Until that day, he had a Jedi to protect.

***

Once he'd used his abilities (and it _was_ the Force, no matter what Fett might say about it) through rage, that became so much easier. He still had to lock down on it while near any Jedi, all of them too hyper alert of the Sith around them, but there was a lot he could do.

Like twist the chips he found in the younger generations until they were inactive. Like push suggestions into the Kaminoans' minds so they thought they decommissioned Vod'e that were instead freed and rescued. 

There was no limit to the anger he could feel, to the hatred he could hold in his heart. His people were slaves, the Senate was running the war so badly even the Jedi were dying out, and the Sith were still out there. Like Ventress, who had yet to pay for any of her crimes against Alpha-17's aliit. 

Like Dooku, who seemed to think Obi-Wan would ever Fall for _him_. Alpha-17 could understand wanting to see Obi-Wan give into his passions, allow himself to be free of Jedi indoctrination, but Dooku had abandoned him, had ignored him for years. If Obi-Wan were to use the Dark, _Alpha-17_ would be the one to show him how good it could feel.

Beyond them, still, was Sidious. The Sith Master no one could seem to track down. 

That was who Alpha-17 set his sights on.

***

Finding one Sith Lord when the galaxy was at war was more difficult than Alpha-17 would ever admit. There were so many concentrations of the "Dark" side that he had to look over and dismiss.

He knew he wouldn't be at the front lines, there was no reason for that.

He knew he must have something to do with the Vod'e's creation, if only from the vague information Jango had given them.

He learned, from Obi-Wan, during a particularly boring set of days when his new ARCs were being inspected, that Dooku claimed the Sith Lord had power in the Senate.

And so Alpha-17 found a way to get himself to Coruscant, eventually. They were used to the mindless drones of the newer Vod'e there and would never suspect him.


	7. Obsession Post Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-script for the Obsession comics, Alpha-17 wakes up on a ship hijacked by Ventress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Obsession comic ends with Ventress hijacking the medical ship that Alpha-17 is also on.

"So you're Kenobi's pet clone." 

The voice was familiar, making Alpha-17 think of one of the first battles he'd been on during the war. The weapon melting through Obi-Wan's skin, the snide remarks by Dooku's pet assassins.

He hadn't expected to hear it here, on a medical ship heading to Coruscant, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Obi-Wan's soft heart had gotten Alpha-17 into all sorts of trouble before this. But even now when all he'd wanted to do was return to the ship beside his General and was instead sent away, he couldn't blame him.

If not for Obi-Wan's softness, Alpha-17 himself wouldn't have been given as much of his heart as he had. He would have just been another nameless, faceless clone like so many of the other Jedi treated them.

"Ventress. Fancy meeting you here."

She snorted, doing something with the controls of the medical slab he was on until it fully opened and he could glare out at her. She looked like he felt, like she shouldn't be standing but _would_ because she wasn't about to let some natborn boys from the Core see her weak.

One thing he didn't appreciate about his General was how learning his particular type of observation skills made Alpha-17 come dangerously close to empathy, sometimes. Jango would be disappointed. 

"Let me guess, you've taken out the troops and medics, hijacked the ship, and...what? What's the plan from here? You think you can really run from the CIS _and_ the Republic?"

Ventress shrugged, the move graceful despite her serious wounds, the way all the Force users were graceful, like they had some different way of using their muscles. "There are plenty of places where they won't find me." She cocked her head to the side, smile sharp. "Us."

He narrowed his eyes, sitting up despite the strain it put on him. He needed _days_ in a bacta tank to recover (which he would have gotten, special order from High General Kenobi, despite just being a clone), but that didn't mean he was helpless. He'd fought in worse states, he'd fought _her_ people in worse states.

"If you think you can use me to lure General Kenobi--"

"It must be so sad, that the only worth you think you have comes from that," her face did something there, some play of emotions he didn't actually recognize, "Jedi."

She hadn't, he realized, said "false" as she almost always did. So, whatever Obi-Wan had done, had said, during their last encounter...it must have gotten through to her. Alpha-17 knew he shouldn't be surprised--Obi-Wan just _did_ that, just tore down your barriers and saw you for the person you really were and never once flinched away. It was a heady feeling, an addictive one.

He already had about ten plans to stop her before she could use him against Obi-Wan, half of them involved everyone on the ship dying, but that was a necessary sacrifice.

"If you haven't figured it out, yet, I pity you," he replied, voice as mocking as Jango had ever made his.

Ventress pursed her lips, considering him. "I had...wondered," she finally allowed. "There are so very many rumors about him--that he's fucking half the Senate, that he's completely chaste and doesn't even realize he's flirting....That he has a little clone lover he keeps safe on Kamino."

That was _not_ why Alpha-17 had gotten his position training new ARCs, but it also wasn't information he wanted to bother sharing with _her_. "If you're not kidnapping me to get at him, then why bother keeping me alive?"

She laughed, the sound grating against his ears. He'd have to find his bucket, if it had even survived the fighting, just to muffle her annoying tone some.

"Why, we're going to save the Republic, you and I. It will be my former master's _and_ the false Jedi's worst nightmare, when they find out how."

Alpha-17 didn't have the Force, not in any way that counted, but he knew from just how kriffing smug she seemed that she actually believed what she was saying. So, maybe he'd hold off on killing her, just for long enough to find out what she knew. Then he'd reassess the situation.


	8. Mandalorian Empire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is taken prisoner, but not for torture or sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr.](https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/631556040012578816/alphaobi-wan-mandalorian-empire-au-if-youre)

Jedi didn’t last long as Mandalorian prisoners--it was something they learned as Padawans, horrible stories filtering their ways down of just what had happened to this Knight or that Master captured on the field of battle.

Jedi weren’t often Mandalorian prisoners, at least. Capturing a Jedi alive was hard to do.

Mostly, that was because the Mandalorians gave as good as they got, they wanted an epic battle against a trained Force user, wanted a fight to the death that could be glorious even if they didn’t win.

Obi-Wan had known something was wrong the moment he faced down a group of Mandalorian supercommandos and they had their weapons set to _stun_.

He'd almost gotten away, still. Then, because he worried they wanted some information out of him, almost fell on his own saber, but they'd gotten in closer enough to knock him unconscious despite all his tricks.

Waking up on a surprisingly comfortable bed in a fairly large prison cell, Obi-Wan had spent the last few hours trying to figure out an escape route with the limited information he could glean.

There were no other prisoners nearby, there were holorecorders at every possible angle, overlapping each other so there would be no blind spots. The vents were far too small for him. He was not restrained, but there was no way to turn off the forcefield keeping him locked in the room that he could find.

It was a cell designed to keep a Force sensitive in for a long period of time.

When noise finally picked up, he didn't bother acting casual, simply stood in the center of his cell and stared down the hallway as the door opened--and saw a mantrap, with doors clearly shut on the other side, meaning he'd have to get through both layers to get to whatever was beyond.

Only one figure approached, in silver and blue armor and blue kama and cape. No weapons visible, not even the hidden sort that Obi-Wan had learned to look out for over the years.

"While these are lovely accommodations, I really don't have time for a vacation."

Despite the vocoder, he could hear a snort of amusement in answer to his words. "Always in a hurry, Obi-Wan."

The voice wasn't familiar, not through the speaker, but something about the tone--and certainly the familiar address-was. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage...." he trailed off, leaving the space for the other's name.

When the helmet came off, Obi-Wan had the briefest moment to think "oh," before the seriousness of the situation crashed down upon him.

He'd never met the dead Mand'alor used as a template for the Fett clones, of course, but he _had_ met some of the clones--a three-way battle with the Sith had gone badly and he'd found himself with a wounded Master quickly on her way to joining the Force and three supercommandos, two of which were clones.

Knowing that the Mandalorians had cloned an old Mand'alor over a century ago and had kept up the process was not the same as actually meeting them. They weren't the current Mand'alor, but they looked nearly identical to him. Would always look identical to the Mand'alor, unless some major changed happened in Mandalorian politics.

This one was Ta’raysh E’tad, Seventeen, though he'd been called Tar'etad by one of the others who had been too deliriously from pain to keep formal before a Jedi. They'd allied, temporarily, and four weeks later separated when they could finally flee out of sight of the Sith.

Obi-Wan had thought the incident forgotten (had assumed, sometimes, that Tar'etad would go the way of many of the other clones going through their trials for Mand'alor-ship and die in battle). He'd never expected to see the man again.

"...I don't suppose you _are_ here to release me? For old time's sake?" When Tar'etad waved a hand signal towards one of the holorecorders and the field between them cut out, Obi-Wan froze in place, putting on the best mask he could to hide his worry. "You...are?"

Tar'etad smirked. "Of course, it wouldn't be right to have you locked away."

"That doesn't sound the same as releasing me."

Still, Obi-Wan took cautious steps forward until he was out of the cell, standing just before Tar'etad. Who stared at him as though soaking him in, before raising a hand to cup Obi-Wan's cheek, ignoring the shocked offense and rising blush he caused.

"I thought of you, after those weeks. The pretty jetii who worked so well with us, fitting in like you'd been made to be in our unit." Obi-Wan shivered at the growing implications. "When I came to power...I knew what reward I wanted to give myself, for winning."

His calm expression faltered. "...You're the new Mand'alor?"

Tar'etad chuckled, hand moving from Obi-Wan's cheek to grip the back of his neck. "Don't worry, cyar'ika, I'm not expecting any formality in private."

Flicking his eyes to the holorecorders, Obi-Wan replied, "And what exactly is it you're expecting from me?"

He'd had to put down the other Jedi with him, to spare them a painful death, and then he'd spent four weeks with nothing but the Mandalorians as company. Watching each other's backs, hunting together, eventually trusting each other in some way. Intense emotions had accompanied it even for him, he couldn't imagine what Tar'etad must have been feeling, without the practice of acknowledging and releasing such things.

That last night, drunk on the possibility of finally getting away from that Force forsaken planet, he'd let Tar'etad in far too close. Now, reminded of it, he could almost remember the feeling of those strong hands, those chapped lips. The offer for Obi-Wan to follow them back to the Mandalorian encampment instead of continue on alone to the Republic ships ringing in his ears once more.

"I've followed your career. The jetiise keep trying to kill your spirit, but you're too mandokar for that."

"Tar'etad--"

"Do you know why I don't fear you running away if I don't keep you in that cell? We're in Keldabe, the heart of the Empire." Obi-Wan's heart sank at his matter-of-fact words. "By the time you figure your way out of here, you'll realize I was right all along, that you should have come with me."

He barely registered when Tar'etad began to kiss him.


	9. Silk-Clad Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "However you get him there, a silk-clad Obi-Wan sitting on Alpha-17's lap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/631654649636765696/prompt-however-you-get-him-there-a-silk-clad)

To think, Kote had pawned this mission off on Alpha-17, thinking it was a boring political affair he didn’t want to stand through.

He must not have seen what Obi-Wan was wearing under his outer robe, the “official ceremonial outfit” of the natives on this dirtball was...something else.

Nearly sheer silk, like some sort of thin-strapped dress that came down just before Obi-Wan’s knees, with a deep, deep dip in the back. It was a pale green and Alpha-17 didn’t have to be particular artistic (which is good, because he wasn’t) to tell it complimented him well. 

Nothing underneath it, Alpha-17 could tell that as soon as Obi-Wan took off his robe to greet his counterparts for the negotiations and _knew_ now that Obi-Wan was in his lap.

(Another part of the ceremony that Alpha-17 was shocked to find out wasn’t just Obi-Wan trying to prank him. As the official, single guard allowed in for Obi-Wan, he had to protect him from all things--including the rough stone benches that served as seats.)

Without conscious thought, he was holding Obi-Wan up by his hips, thumbs rubbing circles against the soft material, drawing out little shudders from the General that reverberated down Alpha-17′s thighs. The General who had yet to make any indication he wanted Alpha-17 to stop, despite knowing more than enough ARC hand signals to do so.

He supposed, a boring talk like this, even Obi-Wan needed some sort of distraction to stay focused.


	10. Mand'alor Alpha/War Prize Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mand'alor is generous to his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took prompts for a day on my Tumblr, this one answered "Alpha/Obi. Mand'alor Alpha spoils his war prize with exotic tea."
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632351825168908288/oct-18th-prompt-alphaobi-mandalor-alpha-spoils).
> 
> CW for consent issues.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, the warm steam of the tea bringing him just the slightest hint of pleasure.

He had learned over the last two months to take what small moments of happiness he could. It was something that the Mand’alor leaned on heavily ever since noticing.

“I thought you would like that,” the man in question murmured, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek before tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. “The campaign was successful, I’ll be able to get more of that for you whenever you want, now.”

Setting down his tea was a good enough movement to hide the reaction he wanted to give. “I’m happy with whatever tea I can have, ‘alor.” He truly hoped that there hadn’t been a change in what planets the Mandalorians were directing their expansion to just because of what interests he had let slip that he had.

The fingers that had never left his cheek slid upward, through the hair that he was being forced to grow out and he closed his eyes. Jedi serenity was hard to find without the Force, with the knowledge of what the Mand’alor would want from him for this “gift.”

“You deserve the best, ner hiib’dinui.”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, tilting his head and forcing himself a polite smile. Everyone could see through it by this point, he knew, but everyone also played along.

Eventually he’d wear down. No matter how good he was at resisting, how he knew that this gentleness was all designed to mess with his mind, no one could resist forever. Until then, all he could do was hold onto what little of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no word for prize in Mando’a that I could find, so ner hiib’dinui was my attempt to get across like “my gift that I took”


	11. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make camp on a safe planet, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took prompts for a day on my tumblr, this answered "Obi-Wan falls asleep in Alpha's arms."
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632364984893145088/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-obi-wan-falls).

“I feel most like myself, when it’s like this,” Obi-Wan murmured, staring out at the stars above.

From a planet like this, barely populated at all, they were bright and defined against the night’s sky.

“Camping out because our supplies ended up at the bottom of a lake?”

Obi-Wan laughed at the disgusted tone in Alpha-17′s voice, bumping their shoulders together. “You’d be surprised how familiar an activity this was for the Jedi, before the war. Having to ‘rough it’ on various planets was practically my childhood.”

“From what you’ve said about your Master, I’m not surprised, at all.”

Waving away the comment, Obi-Wan went back to staring above them, soaking up the peace of dozens of relaxed minds, sleeping in the rare safety. He didn’t even notice when he started to shiver, though apparently Alpha-17 did.

“Come on, General, time for bed.”

“Sleep won’t make me warmer.”

Alpha-17 huffed, pulling Obi-Wan down beside him, shoving their combined blankets around them. “Don’t worry, I run hotter than you natborns.”

Underneath his blacks, Alpha-17 was softer than Obi-Wan had expected. Not, of course, that he spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to cuddle with Alpha-17.

“My hero.”

“Now you’re just stating the obvious, Obi-Wan.”

He ducked his head, pressing his face into the shoulder below him. “Shut up and go to sleep, Alpha.”

“Don’t worry, General, I won’t hold this against you in the morning.”

Obi-Wan made a disgusted noise, closing his eyes. “Ominous.”


	12. Selkie and Finfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkies are made, not born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my 10/18 prompts, this one was "Ship: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan, prompt: selkie(s)"

“You have only just returned, you could tell me something of the surface.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Alpha continued setting his new treasures from the human world in the places he’d decided for them. It was easy enough, after all the years beside the Finfolk, for Obi-Wan to overlook the unsavory nature of a few of them.  
  
“It’s almost Midsummer, you’ll be able to go to the surface yourself.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Shed my skin, go to the surface, seduce a few human women….” The growl was everything he was expecting, as was the sudden weight of Alpha on top of him. “I would simply be doing what’s in my nature.”  
  
“Your nature is what I tell you it is. I made you.”  
  
“You _drowned_ me.”  
  
Alpha snorted. “That’s how selkie-folk are made.”  
  
And they both knew why Alpha had done that. Alpha would claim he had fallen for Obi-Wan from afar, had watched him walk along the beach in front of his home and yearned for him. The seduction, in truth, had not taken much–Obi-Wan was lonely, Alpha-17 was beautiful-seeming under the guise of his sorcery, and it was easy enough to fall for his tricks.  
  
The abduction had been a surprise, being trapped with the Finfolk the inevitable end point once Obi-Wan had realized exactly what his lover was. Despite how the magic of Finfolkaheem had seemed to slow his aging, Obi-Wan had assumed that, eventually, death would be his escape.  
  
He should have known Alpha would never allow such a thing.  
  
He’d taken Obi-Wan to a private spot outside of the city, still deep, deep under the ocean. And then he’d dropped the magic that protected Obi-Wan’s human body from the water and pressure.  
  
If Obi-Wan thought too hard about it, he could still remember the terror and pain of it. And Alpha’s golden eyes watching with no sympathy, only desire.  
  
The longer Obi-Wan spent as selkie-folk, the less he remembered what Alpha had done was _wrong_. Because it was the way to keep a human forever, to tie their souls to the ocean.  
  
Even the longing for the surface he could only visit once a year felt more rote than truth. As though sometime soon he’d stop craving it for the chance to pretend he was still human and begin craving it from the instincts that told him to seduce and drown the unsuspecting humans, to breed the only way his people could.  
  
Alpha’s sharp teeth clamped down on his shoulder, making Obi-Wan cry out. He swallowed down the blood that welled up, binding them ever closer.  
  
Not that he’d be allowed to do anything like seduce another, he’d never be allowed unsupervised access to the human world, not until someone else caught Alpha’s attention.


	13. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finds out the Chancellor is a Sith Lord and everything spirals out from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my 10/18 prompts, this one was "Alpha-17/Obi-Wan: Obi-Wan killed the Chancellor, but all evidence of his Sith-like doings were destroyed (by Sidious or his lackeys) and now Obi-Wan is going to be executed for treason. A fate that Alpha-17 is under no situation willing to let his Jedi undergo."
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632387299753295872/and-because-i-clearly-couldnt-just-choose-one-of).
> 
> A reminder that most of my Star Wars fics have been added to the [the tumblr index](https://starwarsfic.tumblr.com) I've made, which has way more ways of filtering things.

When Obi-Wan was escorted from his cell, he was expecting execution. He hadn’t been allowed to meet with anyone from the Order, not even a lawyer, and assumed that the Senate had simply overridden the already ineffectual rules governing trials.  
  
He hadn’t expected to be escorted all the way to the Chancellor’s office, through all-but abandoned hallways where only troopers could be seen. The scores of blaster marks here and there on walls and floors was also unsettling and unexpected.   
  
Less than a week ago, he’d killed the Chancellor. Sith Lords were, after all, his specialty, and the dawning realization of what Palpatine was had been matched with the realization he wasn’t going to be allowed to leave the office alive.

The fight was inevitable and perhaps the hardest he’d ever had. Only the element of surprise had helped him, his initial instinctive blow to dismember his opponent relieving Palpatine of his main arm before the fight even really started.  
  
He’d been lucky to make it out relatively unscathed. Less lucky when some failsafe that the Sith must have planted blew up the office, the Force giving him just enough warning to flee, and Palpatine’s home. Along with, according to the Guard, any proof that Obi-Wan was telling the truth and wasn’t simply an assassin.  
  
Had he been brought out to walk them through what had happened?  
  
But, no, at the last minute they veered off from the ruined remains of the Chancellor’s office into another. Bracing himself for what new humiliation might be waiting for him, he almost stumbled at what he found.  
  
Just Alpha-17, standing in some sort of ceremonial-looking armor that didn’t bother hiding his braces, helmet resting on an ornate desk.   
  
“Alpha? What…What are you doing here?”  
  
The familiar smirk lightened his heart, despite how surreal the situation was. “Freeing you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
No “General,” no “Kenobi,” what did that mean?  
  
He licked his lips, glancing around them, then over Alpha-17 once more. “And how did you manage that?”  
  
Alpha-17 motioned around them, as if encompassing the building, maybe even the planet. “We weren’t going to let some corrupt politicians kill you off to make themselves feel better about missing a _Sith Lord_ controlling them for years.”  
  
“You believe me?”  
  
“Considering what Fox'ika and the rest of the Guard had to say? The only ones doubting you are the natborn idiots running this place. Well,” Alpha-17’s smirk turned into a feral grin, “who _were_ running this place.”  
  
Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. “Please tell me you didn’t commit a _military coup_ because they were going to execute me.”  
  
The shrug he received didn’t lift his spirits. “It was the last crack in a dam about to blow. We’d been plotting this since the beginning–before the beginning, if you count Jango Fett’s plans. All we needed was a reason to execute them.”  
  
Motioning for him to come closer, Alpha-17 met Obi-Wan halfway across the room, sweeping him into a tight embrace, the oddness offset by the possessive roil of emotions coming off of him. Only then, being held by a dear friend, feeling nothing but troopers around him, did Obi-Wan let himself accept that he actually was going to live.  
  
He slumped into the hold, squeezing his eyes shut and relaxing for the first time in days.   
  
“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan,” Alpha-17 breathed into his ear, holding him even tighter, the dig of armor welcome for its familiarity, “we won’t let anything happen to you.”


	14. Order 66 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get on your knees. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an Anon prompt: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan. “get on your knees. Now.”

“Get on your knees. Now.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, a bemused smile on his face as he fell to his knees, putting his hands behind his head for good measure. He glanced around at the other troopers around them, noticing a certain grimness on everyone’s faces that didn’t do much to settle his nerves.

“Like this, my dear?”

Alpha-17 stared down at him, face cold. “That will do. Stay like that.”

He only had a moment to consider the order (that Alpha-17 was giving him orders at all) before the world exploded in death. At some point he moved his hands, barely noticing the tensing of the troopers, but it was only to catch himself as he fell forward, gasping against the void building within the Force.

“What is–what’s happening.”

Life, Jedi life, was snuffing out across the galaxy, so many that Obi-Wan couldn’t even count, couldn’t keep track. Jedi he knew, Jedi he had barely known of, dying.

“The Sith had a plan. It was good enough to keep, with a few adjustments.”

“The Sith. Alph–”

“I know, Obi-Wan. I wanted to shove some Force suppressants in you and knock you out for this part, but the medics said that might make it worse.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the whimper at the idea of something worse, but he could imagine it–feeling it now was horrific, not expecting any of it and suddenly having that emptiness flow into him as the Force returned? It might have broken his mind.

“Alpha, why?”

“You’re mine, you’ve been mine since that first time we were together, maybe earlier than that.You aren’t meant to be wasted on the Jedi. And now that’s not an issue. The Jedi and the Sith are as good as gone.”

He felt so cold, feeling the truth in Alpha-17′s words. Fear, he thought, fear and pain and he didn’t know if he could release this much into the Force.

A hand rested on his head, stroking like he was some sort of pet and Alpha-17 used the tone he had sometimes used when they were alone, to comfort Obi-Wan, when he spoke again, “A few days of this and everything should settle down. Then we’ll all be free of the Jedi.”


End file.
